Finding Who I Am
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: The youngest child of Odin and Frigga, being the crown princess of Asgard was never easy. Cora's life was a troubled one in many ways. Falling into Midgard, a realm she knew nothing about, just made it harder. And landing in the middle of an army base breeding supersoldiers was the epitome of troublesome. But could her stay on Midgard help her find who she was?
1. Chapter 1

It's a proven fact that the past comes before the future, so I suppose you are going to want to know what has happened thus far in my life before I tell you tales of now. So let me begin with my birth.

I was born in the year 1197. Though I look but a few years younger than my older brothers, Thor and Loki, I'm approximately 153 years younger than Thor, the oldest, and 151 years younger than the youngest, Loki. My name is Cora, I suppose you wanted to know.

My childhood was problematic. The first trouble my family came across was when I was the physical age of six years old. I had gone outside to play with Loki, and, as we were involved in a game of chase, I suddenly found that my feet no longer touched the ground, yet I was still moving. I realized later that I was not running, but flying, and that I could do so via the pair of wings I still carry to this day.

Because gods and goddesses were known to have extraordinary powers, that was a problem easily ignored and moved on from. However, it was not the end of problems.

When I was the physical age of eleven, I grew deadly sick. I was unable to eat or sleep. Thor told me that all I did was simply lie in bed day after day, staring up at the roof, or at nothing. And then, one day, my eyes closed and did not reopen.

My father searched the Nine Realms for answers. He called upon the good Heimdall for counsel and to appeal to his wisdom. It was revealed that an attack from the Frost Giants years ago, an attack that had been long since forgotten, had resulted in a sickness which could only be activated by that species itself. So Odin next went to Jotunheim.

He demanded that Laufey remove the curse and take away the illness. But the king of the Jotuns would not comply. He sent Odin away, obviously taking pride in the fact that he had my father worried.

I cannot tell you how long it was before they came for me. Odin learned the whole story later. The Frost Giants' curse was a common thing for the victims of Laufey. He infected them with their poison, weakening them, until they were unable to defend themselves. When they were weak enough, they came and took them as prisoner.

It was a sickness usually inflicted upon commoners, so Laufey was nowhere near prepared for the guards that awaited him. Odin took Laufey prisoner and demanded to know if there was another cure. Laufey revealed that the nectar of a special flower, found deep within the heart of Asgard, was the only cure, and that he had better hurry. I was near death by then.

Odin and his best soldiers embarked on the journey. Laufey had selected that particular flower for a reason. The dangers on the way were extremely high in number. But they managed to get the flower, which grew in a little patch that had hardly any others left, and brought it back.

For a while, that was the last of adventures in my life. Around the physical age of sixteen is when a god or goddess commonly discovers a power, and that power is the one he or she will control for their lifetime. But I, I had not discovered mine yet. This was also worrying.

I suppose now we had better get on with the events of the present. It was the most interesting period of my life I had ever been in.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun began to dim over the waterfall as I glanced back over the realm eternal. If I glanced in the other direction, I would see stars and darkness, as well as a black-skinned man called Heimdall.

Despite the lateness of the hour, I would not be shooed away and sent to bed, as I knew Heimdall wished. My brothers and their good friends had gone to war at dawn, and it was my mission to see them safely returned. I had been here for nearly the entire day.

"You do realize," I said as I set down my book and got to my feet, "If you just taught me to see as you do, I would not be so bothersome. My reason for being here would be null and void."

"To see as I see is a complex ability," Heimdall said. "It would take many years to even begin to understand. To be able to accomplish it would take many more."

"Couldn't you even attempt to teach me?" I asked.

"No, I could not," said Heimdall. "And, in any case…" He paused, "They are coming." I turned my attention to the swirling BiFrost. Within the next second, my brothers appeared, all but unscathed, while their closest friends, the Warriors Three, were out of breath and battle-scarred.

"Have you been waiting for us all day?" asked Thor as he approached. "I will tell you again, as I have told you before, you have no need to worry."

"I'm your sister," I replied. "It is my duty to worry. Who would worry for you if not I?"

"It is a parent's job to worry, Cora, not a sister's," said Thor.

"Then what is my job?" I asked.

"To celebrate!" exclaimed Volstagg. "Let us celebrate our victory. A feast is in order!" He cheerily went ahead to begin preparations.

"Will you celebrate with us?" asked Sif as we began to cross the bridge. "Or will you sleep? It's been a long day, and you must be exhausted."

"She will celebrate, of course!" said Fandral loudly. "She is not so easily tired."

"It appears as if you're making all my decisions for me," I said, "So I suppose a celebration, myself included, is in order!"

"Ah, I knew she would!" Fandral exclaimed. "She never misses a chance of a feast."

"I think you are getting me mixed up with Volstagg," I said. "I have no desire to celebrate without a good cause. And, as you have been victorious as of late, I should say that this is what would be classified as a good cause!"

The small posse laughed, and we made our way to the Great Hall. "They are ready!" Volstagg exclaimed. "Come and celebrate!" Already, the Hall had filled up with gods and goddesses of all ages, ready participants of the merriment that ensued not long after.

"I wish I could have gone with you," I said as I filled a pint of ale. "I am fully willing to bet it was exciting."

"War is no place for a woman," said Thor.

"But you allowed Sif to go," I pointed out.

"Sif is a warrior. You are not," Thor said. I rolled my eyes. "I do not want my sister getting killed in the violence of war."

"I can easily defend myself!" I exclaimed. "I will prove it to you. Volstagg, prepare the apples, they will become a shooting range."

"A display of skill!" Volstagg cried. "I will prepare the apples at once." I walked back to my bedroom and grabbed my bow and arrows from the large oaken closet. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and stalked back to the dining hall in a huff.

"There she is!" exclaimed Fandral. "Step back, you don't want to get in her way!" I could tell they all doubted me. Why did they? I was just as capable of defending myself as them, and today was my chance to prove it. I took an arrow from the quiver and aimed it at the first apple.

When I had finished shooting, I opened my eyes and saw that only four of the seven apples had been hit. The Warriors Three burst into laughter. I shot a glare at them. "You try doing better!" I snapped, and stormed out of the Hall. I didn't even realize that my destination was the BiFrost site until I got there.

I then noticed Loki, gazing out into the stars. "Not enjoying the party?" I jumped at his voice.

"How do you enjoy time with a bunch of drunken idiots?" I asked, coming up beside him. "I have no idea how Thor stands them."

"What did they do this time?" Loki asked. "Are you all right?"

"Other than embarrassed, I'm fine," I said. "They asked me to show off my shooting skills. I failed miserably."

"You're an excellent shooter," he said. "It just takes practice."

"No, I have now officially proven that I can't defend myself," I said. "All I wanted was to prove to Thor and the others that I could survive on my own, that I could protect myself. And now, I blew that chance, and they'll never trust me to defend myself again."

"There will be plenty of chances," Loki said. "You just have to wait for them to come."

The ground rumbled, startling both of us. I glanced at the BiFrost, which was activating despite there being nobody near it. I stepped towards it and tried to figure out what was going on. But that's when I felt a force like a magnet pulling me in.

"What's going on?" I cried as I was forced towards the BiFrost. "Loki, you have to help me!"

"What do I do?" Loki asked.

"Something!" I screamed. "Help!" But I was sucked into the portal. I fell through space, tumbling and unable to steady myself. I saw hints of the ground below. Then, the BiFrost stopped. I slammed into the ground, and was rendered unconscious.

* * *

**The plot begins! Where could Cora be going? Tell me what you think of the story so far in a review! And don't forget to follow and favorite! I suspect there'll be one more chapter tonight, and then two or three tomorrow. Tell me what you think! Until next time!**


End file.
